I Missed United Flight 93
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: On September 11th, 2001, Viper was supposed to travel on United Airlines Flight 93 from Newark, NJ to San Francisco, CA for a job interview as a security consultant. After accepting another similar job for a company in Boston, she cancels the flight and after calling Jade to say that she is all right, Viper comes face to face with a survivor from the World Trade Center attacks...


Disclaimer: I do not own "Jackie Chan Adventures" or its characters. They are property of Columbia/TriStar Productions, KidsWB and their affiliates.

"I Missed United Flight 93"

By TwilightSparkle3562

I don't know how it happened nor I don't even want to know how it happened, but it happened. Our country that had been described as the greatest on Earth had been attacked in the senseless most savage way possible. To think that I, Viper, a former thief now working as a security consultant for the Bechtel Corporation would have been part of the countless dead, wounded or near death had it not been for a change of plans that ultimately saved my life.

From my apartment building in Brooklyn, I could still remember seeing the smoke coming from the destroyed World Trade Center. As a Catholic, I could only think of God and what he did to protect me from the evil that attacked our country. All I could think of was Jade, who always looked up to me as a role model and was probably thinking that I was dead.

"Jade," I said into my phone, thinking that I would be leaving her a message, but she was live on the other line. "It's Viper, I'm all right."

"Viper, you're alive," cried Jade on the other line. "I thought you were…you were…"

"I decided not to fly out to San Francisco for the security consultant interview, Jade," I finished, smiling with relief. "I had gotten a job offer from a company in Boston to be one of their security consultants, so I am going to take that job instead. But, I'm calling to tell you that I am all right and alive."

I could tell that Jade was emotional on the other line for my safety. Jackie was most likely not caring how I feel, but that was beside the point. I'll get through to him one day, but for now, it was Jade that I was more concerned about at the moment.

"Viper, it was terrible to see what happened in New York," she cried, her fear being felt deep in her voice. "All those people, who would want to do such a thing?"

"People who are sick, Jade," I remarked bitterly and stroking the back of my hair. "There are people in the world that don't have anything else better to do in their lives and would much rather spend their time harming others."

"Well then, what are we going to do now?" asked Jade. "Will we see each other again? Jackie may be more protective of me more than ever. He may not even take me out on adventures anymore."

It was clear to me that Jade was overreacting to the situation. Yes, our way of life had indeed changed, but I wanted to ensure her that we would still have a relationship and that she would still look up to me as a role model and big sister figure. Jackie was always one of the most protective men in this world, but while he viewed me as a thief and criminal, Jade did not. That was why I was calling her, not Jackie.

"Jade, I don't think he would go that far," I said, in a reassuring yet strong voice. "That is exactly what these people who attacked us want to see, people giving into the fear that they inflicted upon us. We got knocked down and we will get back up on our feet, Jade. I can assure you that we will see each other again, despite your uncle's overprotectiveness and feelings towards me. Why? Because we are free to do so."

My words had seemingly gotten through to Jade and she was sensing that we would indeed see each other again.

"I needed to hear that, Viper," she replied. "Can I call you if I have another of these bad days?"

"Of course," I said once again in a reassuring voice. "That is part of the reason why I gave up being a criminal, Jade. I can do much better in this world than what people view me as and I can do much more better than be a criminal. You and your uncle helped me see the light and that is something that I will never, ever, forget."

"That means a lot to me, Viper," cried Jade on the other line. "Thanks a lot."

Before I could say another word, I saw that there was a cop outside my building, thinking that he come to arrest me for what had happened with the dark hand. But then, I realized upon further inspection, that he was coming from where the World Trade Center once stood.

"Listen Jade," I said. "I need to go, there is someone at the door. But, feel free to talk to me at any time, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Viper," replied Jade. "Bye."

Once we ended our conversation, I walked up to the door and went down to the lobby to see the cop covered in dust and debris from the World Trade Center. I couldn't believe what was in front of me. This cop was one of those who were always hunting me down and threating to put me in jail, but that didn't matter to me at this point. I walked over to the cop and I didn't care what he would do to me.

"I have some water in my apartment if you need a drink," I said to the cop in a tender voice. "It's people like you who try to keep this country safe."

"Thanks, lady," coughed the cop as I saw the blood caked with dust that came out of his mouth. "I don't know if I am ever going to get over all of this. Many of my brother cops…they're dead or missing. Who would do such a thing like this?"

He then bent over and coughed out some more dust caked blood, although it wasn't as bad as before. Still, this officer of the law had been through hell and back and I needed to help him as a good and decent human being.

"Well, why do you come up with me and I can give you some water?" I offered, but the cop refused.

"No, but thanks," replied the cop, who was clearly not well enough to continue his duty, let alone even stand on his two feet. "I need to get back to Manhattan and search for more survivors."

However, it was clear to the cop that his efforts would have all been in vain, for the sounds of sirens continued to be heard and I felt that he needed immediate medical attention right away.

"Listen, there is a hospital right down the street from here," I said. "Why don't I walk you over? You can get medical attention there and even call your family."

The cop felt like he didn't need to go to the hospital, however I said otherwise. So, we left and walked down to a small walk-in hospital that was down the street from the building. However, like all other hospitals in New York, this was filled with people from the World Trade Center: workers, ordinary citizens, police officers, firefighters, you name it.

"We can take him from here," said a nurse taking the cop from my grasp. "Thank you for helping this man."

I couldn't help but feel moved at these words. For the first time in my life, I had been looked at someone who saw me not as a thief, but as a Good Samaritan. But, as much as I wanted to stay here, I couldn't bring myself to, so I left and returned to my apartment. It was at my apartment that I grabbed the airline ticket I was going to use today for United Airlines Flight 93 from Newark, NJ to San Francisco, CA which was one of the four planes that was hijacked and eventually went down in a field 80 miles southeast of Pittsburgh in a little farming town called Shanksville.

Because of these circumstances, I missed the flight and was given a second chance in a country that I have grown to love and admire. But, only time would tell if all heals from this day would be healed.

Of course, we will never know…


End file.
